Life's too short
by Eliana36
Summary: Santana and Brittany's story. Short. Read it:) Two shot!


Death...I used to think that when you die you go to the heaven that you could watch over your family from heaven but you can't I now know that. How? Well because I'm dead.

Life's too short to even care at all(8)...Played that song just in the right and perfect time. You never know what it's gonna happen eve though you have your plans all made up and ready to make 'em. You still never know what will happen.

When I fell in love with her she didn't love me back that makes you wish you're dead or that you never ever met her but well is actually done you can't do anything. But I had the guts to get closer to her and thankfully I made it. With the time passing by she fell in love with me so I told her to be my girlfriend and so she accepted. I was the happiest girl at that time. I still remember her face, my face, our faces we were so happy together, but it was too good to be truth. Her family didn't want me so they took her away from me. I looked for her for years but never had lucky. I was 16 at that time. 5 years later I saw her...with a boy. She confessed me that she was bisexual unlike me I was a lesbian but does tha matter? No, I walked to her and just told her "Hi" she looked stunned, in shock, surprised but not happy. She wasn't happy that I was there. It looked like she was terrefied. "Santana...what what are you doing here?" I can remember too well what she said. I found out that the boy was her older brother, how didn't I know that? Well she never talked to me about her family, she said that it was for my own good. I didn't tell her anything I just agreed with her. She told her brother to wait outside and he just looked at me like suspicious and then walked away. She grabbed my arm and took me to the restroom and then she hugged me, she hugged like she never wanted me to leave again, I hugged her back, tears were streaming down our faces. I was so happy that I've found her. After 5 years without any contact we finally had the chance to see each other. After a long minutes of hugging she let go of me and said "San...where have you been? I missed you so much I never want you to leave again". Yes her parents told her that I left and never came back for her. Sad but true. I decided not to tell her the truth. We got back together and as in a miracle her parents finally accepted me. I was so happy. We were so happy. They were happy. Everybody wqas happy. The time passed by and 2 years later I asked her to be my wife. The wedding went so well. We invited our friends and family. We moved very fast. And the next year we were expecting our first baby. She got pregnant and even though I had to sleep so many times in the couch I loved my life. Nine months passed very fast and before I knew it I was holding her hand. I remember telling her to push and she just yelled at me "fuck you" "this is your fault" "get it out of me". We didn't know if either was a boy or a girl it was a surprise. "Congratulations ladies you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl". We cried a lot of hapiness. There she was the prettiest baby girl in the world. My daughter. Our daughter. I held her in my arms her tiny hands wrapping at my finger adn those blue eyes looking at me. Could things get any better? When she got out of the hospital. I drove us home. She was holding Dani. We loved her so much after all she was our first and last baby. 3,4,5,6,7,8 months passed and the date was October 17th our baby was turning 1 year! She was the most adorable thing in the world. She and her mum meant everything to me.

That same day I got a message from my sister saying that our parents were dead. I was in shock I couldn't think straight and I just took my jacket and got out of the house directly at the bar. I know bad decision but well. I can't remember very well I just remember myself being drunk like really really drunk then a fight and the last thing, me on the floor bleeding heavily holding my stomach covered in blood and a man standing there with a knife on his hand and then I don't remember anything. When I woke up the first thing I recognized was the bright light and that I was in a white room...hospital. I tried to move but a pain didn't let me. I let out a moan of pain and a second later Brittany was holding my hand and kissing my face with tears on her face. "San don't you ever do that again ok? You scared us so much. She hugged me and then kissed me on the lips. "I know I was stupid Britt I'm so sorry it won't happen again". After so begging so much the doctor let Dani come in and she came to me and hugged me. "mummy I think you're dead". We corrected her but hey she was just a baby but doesn't matter. "I love you Dani" "I love you too mummy".


End file.
